1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a computer peripheral device. In particular, the present invention relates to a computer peripheral device having a plurality of button configuration modes for adjusting the number of buttons by the users themselves, which can satisfy various hot-key settings by using a different number of buttons.
2. Description of Related Art
To conveniently operate a computer, there are more and more computer peripheral devices being developed and improved, such as a keyboard, computer mouse, joystick . . . etc. To take the computer mouse as an example, it usually has a scrolling wheel, a left button and a right button, which are used to control windows scrolling, and operate the predetermined-function of various quick shortcut links.
There are some conventional computer mice which are additionally equipped with buttons at one side thereof, so as to quickly operate some function. The side button is usually arranged at one side of the computer mouse, the number of side button is fixed, for example, at least one, or up to twelve buttons. The side button can have the function of viewing web pages more conveniently, and improves the effect for a computer game that needs a plurality of hot-keys. Especially, many side buttons can enhance the effect of the MMORPG (Massively Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game). In addition, the hot-keys also can be applied in word processing. Concerning the software setting function of MMORPG, the basic functions are a function-set of the side buttons, or a DPI (Dots per inch) value setting, and the most complex function is key micro recording.
However, the number of the side buttons is fixed. A computer mouse having less side buttons may not be able to handle the complex functions of computer games. A computer mouse having an excessive number of side buttons may leave some buttons unused. Therefore, it is hard to fulfill the many kinds of hot-key setting requirements of different users. As the computer software is developed quickly, it is hard to fulfill the same user's requirements for different hot-key setting.